


love game.

by lordvoldyfarts



Series: tumblr prompts. [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wanna play?"</i>
</p><p>it seems like every important moment in their lives started with these two words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love game.

“Wanna play?” the little girl with blonde pigtails asks.

Lexa sits on the bench near the sandbox, her feet swinging. She shrugs. The rest of the class is on the playground, going down the slides, or pushing each other on the swings. Lexa doesn’t have any friends in this class yet. But this blonde girl seems nice. She wears overalls and her hair ties are glittery.

“Not really,” Lexa responds because she doesn’t like playgrounds. She always falls off the monkey bars. She has lots of scars on her knees to prove it. The blonde girl shrugs.

“Okay. Can I sit here?” she asks, gesturing with a hand to the spot next to Lexa. She nods. “I’m Clarke. You’re new,” she states and Lexa nods. Clarke smiles and one of her front teeth is missing. She looks cute.

“Lexa. I just moved here,” she replies. Clarke sticks her hand out and tentatively, Lexa grabs onto it.

“Do you want to be my friend, Lexa?” Clarke asks matter-of-factly and Lexa gives her a shy smile. She nods.

“Okay,” she replies. And then Clarke starts to ramble on about something and Lexa can’t help but smile. 

Clarke seems really nice and Lexa is glad she finally made a friend.

-

“Wanna play?” Clarke asks, hitting the soccer ball against her foot. Lexa looks up from her book with a raise of her eyebrow.

“You know I’m no good at soccer, Clarke,” she replies, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Clarke sighs and sits on the grass next to Lexa.

“Yes I know that but tryouts are next week and I  _ really  _ want to make varsity,” Clarke shoots back, hitting Lexa’s hand with the tip of her toe.

“Don’t touch me with your bare feet, Clarke, it’s gross,” she replies, keeping her attention focused on her book. She flips the page as Clarke groans. She flops down and rests her head on Lexa’s back.

“We’re starting high school in two weeks,” Clarke comments and Lexa still doesn't look away from her book.

“I know,” she responds and Clarke can feel the words vibrating through chest, into her back, when she speaks. She likes it. How Lexa feels when she talks.

“Do you think we’ll get boyfriends?” Clarke asks and she looks over at Lexa, whose cheeks have gone bright red.

“You might,” she mumbles and Clarke furrows her brow. She shifts so she’s laying next to Lexa.

“Why wouldn’t you? You’re beautiful, Lexa,” Clarke says, reaching across the grass to flick at a piece of Lexa’s hair. Her cheeks go even redder. She takes a deep breath and puts her book down, looking up at Clarke. Well finally. If all it took to get her to put the book down was a compliment, Clarke would have tried that way sooner. She has a million things she could compliment Lexa on.

“I just don’t think I’m very interested in a boyfriend…..ever,” Lexa says, a nervous look in her eyes. Oh.  _ Oh _ .

“Okay well, maybe you’ll get a girlfriend then,” Clarke replies back and Lexa’s eyes soften. Her smile is small and nervous as she pulls blades of grass out of the ground.

“You’re….okay with that? Me liking girls?” Lexa asks shyly and Clarke throws an arm around Lexa’s shoulders and hugs herself close to her.

“Of course. You’re my best friend. I love you no matter what,” Clarke states and she means it.

Maybe more than she’s willing to admit.

-

“Wanna play?” Clarke asks Lexa from the couch of this dumb party that she really doesn’t even know why she’s attending. It’s full of idiot boys from the football team and it’s really not her scene. But Clarke asked her to come and when has she ever turned down Clarke for anything? Never. That’s why she’s in this mess.

And she doesn’t mean the party. She means her soul crushing, life altering, recipe for unhappiness crush on her best friend. She’s not sure when it happened, if there was ever just  _ one  _ moment where she fell for Clarke but it happened and now she’s stuck with a racing heart and butterflies in her stomach whenever Clarke so much as looks at her. Which is a problem because Clarke? Well Clarke has a crush on Finn Collins, quarterback extraordinaire and the reason they were at this party in the first place.

Clarke is still looking at her with wide eyes and an expectant smile so Lexa nods. What she’s agreeing to play, she’s not exactly sure, but it can’t be worse than sitting on this couch in between two couples that are making out. She’s pretty sure one of them are in her Calculus class.

Clarke drags her by hand over to a circle. There’s two open spots. One next to Finn and the other on the opposite side of the circle. Clarke gives her a desperate look and Lexa nods. Fine. She could go sit by Finn. If they weren’t next to each other, Lexa might be able to escape. She settles in between a girl she doesn’t recognize and a jock she already halfway hates.

There’s a bottle in the middle of the circle and Lexa realizes what’s happening. They’re playing spin the bottle. Shit.

If there’s one thing Lexa  _ never  _ wanted, it was to play this stupid party game where she’s likely going to be forced into kissing boys. Nothing has ever sounded less appealing. Clarke clears her throat and offers to start. She leans over and Lexa recognizes her move immediately. She’s arching her back, jutting her ass out so Finn can get a good look.

She hopes he enjoys it. Clarke’s ass looks amazing in those pants. She would know. She spent an hour staring it while Clarke tried to pick out a top.

The bottle lands on some boy Lexa doesn’t know and their kiss is short and sweet. Lexa can see the disappointment on Clarke’s face and it doesn’t stop the jealous look from overtaking her own.

They make their way around and so far, Lexa has managed to avoid being landed on. She’s sure it’s just luck but she’s still sending up prayers just in case it isn’t. Maybe now is the time to get in good with God. He was really looking out for her tonight.

Then it’s Finn’s turn to spin the bottle.

And that’s when Lexa’s luck ran out.

It didn’t land on her, no, instead it landed on Clarke, who looked like she’d just won the lottery. Lexa feels her stomach fall to her toes. Her fists clench as Clarke lifts herself onto her knees and presses her lips against Finn’s for  _ way  _ longer than game protocol called for. 

“You could try and look a little less like you want to murder him,” the girl next to her whispers in her ear. She jumps and looks over to her. She’s raising an eyebrow and there’s a smirk on her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa says through clenched teeth.

“Tell that to your white knuckles,” she replies and Lexa looks down at her fist. Oh.

It’s Clarke’s turn to spin and the girl pulls away from Lexa as she watches the bottle turn with baited breath.

It lands on her. Oh no.

This certainly isn’t how she imagined her first kiss with Clarke to go. Not in front of twenty thirsty jocks who were already high fiving at the prospect of watching two girls make out. Lexa closes her eyes. “Go get her,” the girl next to her whispers in her ear and Lexa nods. She makes her way to the middle of the circle where Clarke is waiting. She sits on her knees and Clarke puts her hands on her shoulders.

“We don’t have to do this,” Lexa mutters and Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“It’s not a big deal. We’re friends, right? It’s not a big deal,” she repeats herself and that betrays her nerves. It makes Lexa feel a little bit better that Clarke seems to be as nervous as she is.

Then Clarke leans in and their lips press together, and Lexa feels the world explode. Like everything she’d ever done was leading up to this moment. To this kiss.

Before Lexa realizes, Clarke’s tongue is pushing past her lips and they’re really going for it. Clarke’s arms are wrapped around her neck and Lexa has hers resting on her waist. 

They only pull away with the sounds of cheering start to erupt. Clarke’s face is bright red. That much Lexa can see through the dark. Clarke scurries back to her spot next to Finn, touching her lips like they’ve been burned or blessed or maybe both. Lexa can’t stop the self-satisfied smile from spreading across her face.

She settles back into her spot and then girl next to her is smiling. “That was some kiss,” she says, “I’m Costia,” she adds. Lexa smiles.

“Yeah, it was. I’m Lexa,” she replies.

Her mind stays on that kiss for the rest of the night.

Until she finds Clarke making out with Finn against a wall.

That’s the first time Lexa feels what heartbreak is like.

So that’s why, when she runs into Costia later that night, she doesn’t resist when Costia raises a hand to her cheek, brushes hair away from her forehead, and kisses her.

Maybe she never should have played spin the bottle.

-

“Wanna play?” Clarke shouts from behind her. Lexa looks over her shoulder, smile soft.

“We’re in dresses, Clarke. Now’s not the time for an impromptu soccer game,” Lexa replies. She sits on the bleachers outside of the school’s soccer field, playing with the fabric of her dress.

“It’s prom night, Lexa, why are you outside?” Clarke asks, settling in next to her. Lexa sighs, looking up toward the stars.

“Didn’t much feel like dancing alone,” she mutters. It’s senior prom and she’s dateless. Costia had broken up with her only a few weeks ago, citing both distance and Lexa’s obvious lingering feelings for Clarke as the reason, and Lexa couldn’t argue. She loved Clarke too much to fool herself into thinking she could love Costia the same way. She tried, lord knows she tried, but it was never the same. Costia knew that. They gave it a shot though. They tried their best to make it work. They just never could manage.

“Stand up,” Clarke says, shooting up herself. Lexa furrows her brow.

“Don’t you have a date to get back to?” Lexa asks, recalling the boy that Clarke had toted on her arm into the dance. She shrugs.

“He wasn’t who I really wanted to come with. Stand up,” Clarke asks, wiggling her fingers and Lexa slides her palm into hers.

Clarke spins her around first, before she pulls her against her chest. Lexa laughs.

“Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight?” Clarke murmurs and Lexa feels her heart rate accelerate. This was dangerous. Being this close to her, listening to the words she was saying, it was all risky. She might do something she would later regret.

“Thank you, Clarke. You look….extraordinary yourself,” Lexa replies and it’s true. The green of her dress is stunning. It looks wonderful against her blonde hair. They go quiet then, dancing underneath the starlight on the soccer field, and Lexa’s never felt a moment more perfect.

“I wanted to ask you, you know,” Clarke murmurs and Lexa’s head shoots up.

“As a friend?” Lexa asks because her heart started beating at a dangerously fast pace and if Clarke only meant as a friend, she didn’t want to have a heart attack for no reason at all. Clarke smiles at her and shakes her head.

“No,” she starts, taking a deep breath. They’ve stopped moving. “I like you, Lexa. As more than a friend. I wanted to ask you to prom after I found out you and Costia had broken up but then you said you were going to go alone so I decided to back off but I can’t keep this to myself anymore. I like you,” she pauses, dropping her arms from Lexa’s waist and almost instantly she feels the space go gold. “No, I more than like you. I love you, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you before we graduated and went to different colleges because I really, really love you and I want to try us,” Clarke finishes and Lexa is sure the grin on her face is absolutely ridiculous but she doesn’t want to stop it now.

She throws her arms around Clarke’s neck and she kisses her. It’s different than their first kiss, the spin the bottle kiss, and Lexa enjoys every second of it. “I really, really love you too,” Lexa murmurs against her lips.

Finally.

-

“Wanna play?” Lexa asks and Clarke looks at the box with a disdainful look.

“Playing you in scrabble is just asking for you to kick my ass,” Clarke replies and Lexa gives her puppy eyes and she knows she can never resist. She exhales. “Fine. One game,” she relents and Lexa’s smile grows. They’re in their apartment, the one they  _ share _ , and Clarke can’t remember ever being happier. They made it through four years of distance in college and now they’re in the same space, living together, with a  _ dog _ and it’s perfect. It’s everything.

Clarke downs the rest of her wine and settles on the floor. Lexa opens the box and pulls out the board. When Clarke looks over to it, she realizes there’s already words spelled out on it. Her brow furrows as she reads what’s written there.

_ Will you marry me? _

The question mark has been drawn on one of the blanks with sharpie and Clarke’s jaw falls open. There’s tears in her eyes before she even looks up to see Lexa next to her, ring in her hand. She’s smiling. “Clarke, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were six and didn’t really even know what love was. You’ve grown with me. Watched me make stupid mistakes. You held my hand and kissed my cheeks before I took the LSATS. You believe in me and you make me stronger, better, happier than anybody else. I want to keep growing with you. I want more dogs and I want kids, a family, a big house in the middle of Maine with a huge backyard. You’re my soulmate. The world fought for us to be together and I’m not interested in letting the world down. So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Clarke?” Lexa says and Clarke can hear the tears in her voice. Her own are spilling down her cheeks as she nods. She can’t quite get any words out, not now, so she settles for a hug and long kiss.

Lexa slides the ring on her finger. It’s simple, a solitaire diamond on a white gold band, and it’s beautiful.

Clarke was going to marry her soulmate.

How goddamn lucky was she?

-

“Wanna play?” Clarke asks.

“Clarke, we’re at our wedding, I don’t think we should-” Lexa starts and Clarke shakes her head. She leans in and kisses Lexa on the tip of her nose.

“It’s  _ our  _ wedding. We can do whatever we want,” Clarke replies and Lexa supposes that’s fair.

They sneak out the back. There’s a grassy garden there and Clarke drops the ball in front of her feet. She’s kicked off her heels and the bottom of her dress pools around her feet. Lexa almost can’t believe they’re about to play one-on-one soccer in their  _ wedding dresses _ but for some strange reason, there’s nothing that feels more fitting.

Clarke looks beautiful. Her hair is cascading down her bare shoulders, because her dress is strapless, and the skirt flows out against her hips beautifully. She’s stunning. Lexa is a lucky fucking woman.

“Hey, Lexa,” Clarke says, picking up the skirt of her dress so she can kick the ball over to Lexa, who raises an eyebrow.

“What, Clarke?” Lexa asks, kicking the ball back to her. It’s a little off, her aim never has been very good, but it gets to Clarke nonetheless.

“You’re my  _ wife _ ,” she says with a grin, one that Lexa returns widely.

“And you’re mine,” Lexa replies, the ball coming back her way.

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” Clarke says, stopping the ball with her foot. Lexa walks over to her, putting her hands on her cheeks.

“What a beautiful forever it will be,” Lexa mutters before she leans in and kisses Clarke.

They’re found shortly after that, by Raven and Octavia, who admonish them for trying to escape their own wedding reception. It’s the only moment that they had alone all night but it’s certainly worth remembering.

-

“Wanna play?” the little girl asks, looking up at Lexa with wide eyes.

It’s her third birthday and she wears a tiara that says ‘birthday girl’. Clarke had insisted.

“Of course I do,” Lexa replies, sitting down on the ground and grabbing her daughter by the waist. She giggles as she falls into Lexa’s lap. Lexa buries her face in her neck, blowing raspberries against her skin.

“Ma!” she shouts through a giggle but Lexa doesn’t relent. She thinks her laugh is her favorite sound in the world.

“Are you trying to eat my baby girl?” Clarke says from behind them.

Okay.  _ Second  _ favorite.

Clarke’s belly is protruding and Lexa tries to stop her from getting all the way down on the floor but she bats her hand away and Lexa really should learn not to stop Clarke from trying to do whatever she wants, even when she’s eight months pregnant. Lexa’s hand come to rest on her belly. “How’s my son doing?” she coos at it and Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“You’re so sure it’s a boy,” she replies patting her lap so Abigail can sit on her lap. She hugs her belly as she sits down.

“Abby, do you think you’re going to have a brother or a sister?” Lexa asks, looking up at Clarke with a sly smile. Abigail’s face scrunches as she thinks through her answer.

“Brother,” she replies and Lexa puts her hand up for a high five.

“That’s my girl,” she says, kissing her on the temple. Then Lexa leans up and kisses Clarke on the corner of her mouth. “You’re still my number one,” she whispers and Clarke turns to her, a smirk on her face.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with that half assed kiss,” she murmurs back, bringing two fingers underneath Lexa’s chin and bringing their lips together. The baby kicks as they kiss and Abigail nudges her head against Lexa’s arm, letting her know she wants in on the affection. Lexa wraps an arm around her on side, Clarke wraps her arm around the other. They both give her big kisses on each of her cheeks.

And this is happiness, Lexa realizes, not for the first time.

Her family. Her daughter. Her unborn son.

And Clarke.

The absolute love of her life.

She’d always be grateful she walked up to her that day on the playground and asked, “wanna play?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ aliciaclvrk for feedback, questions, or if you have a prompt you want to send my way! feedback is appreciated!


End file.
